


Saved by the Bell

by hewwocopter



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cussing, Friendship, Gohan does not have a fun time, Majin Buu Saga, More tags to be added, PTSD, Panic Attacks, There is no beta. We’re going into this blind folks, Videl is c u r i o u s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hewwocopter/pseuds/hewwocopter
Summary: Gohan’s class is moving onto a new unit, and while he would normally be excited, this unit is about the Cell Games....This isn’t what he meant by ‘more entertaining’.
Relationships: Son Gohan & Piccolo, Son Gohan & Son Goku, Son Gohan & Videl
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Saved by the Bell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Burial Grounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779807) by [jonghyundroppedthesoap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonghyundroppedthesoap/pseuds/jonghyundroppedthesoap). 



Gohan resisted the urge to sigh as he leaned back into his seat. The school day had been dragging along longer than it needed to be, and while he loved learning, Gohan was just plain tired. Of the chapter they had been studying for the last week (how did the teacher manage to make things so much less interesting to learn?), as well as Videl constantly prying into his business.

His eyes slid over to the girl, who was staring into space. He frowned. While normally she would be hung on every word that the teacher said, it would seem that her interest had been lost as well. Luckily the teacher was facing the board so she would not get admonished for slacking off, but...

At that moment, the teacher snapped her book shut, and turned to the class. “Alright! It would seem as we have finally finished chapter four of our mythology unit. Now, while I’m sure you would all love to move onto chapter five...”

There was a low groan throughout the class.

“I have something special planned for this month!”

The groans became louder, more noticeably from Gohan’s right. It was probably Sharpener.

“Don’t be like that. I’m sure the topic of the Cell Games is something that you all would find very enlightening!”

_ What? _

Gohan only had a second of silence to process what the brunette had said before the class erupted into cheers. 

“Woohoo!”

“Something exciting for once, yeah!”

“That’s your dad, Videl- we’re gonna get to see him kick some butt again!”

“That’s really cool, we’ve never done anything like this before.”

The addressed snorted, crossing her arms. “S’not that big a deal.”

Gohan stared down at the desk in front of him, a sinking feeling in his chest. He had managed to avoid any mention of that for so long... and they were just going to bring it up again.

It was like rubbing dirt in his face.

The teacher spoke up once more, a smile on her face-clearly she was glad to have swayed the class. “Now, now. Listen closely. The unit starts tomorrow, so I want you to review what you know about the Games. Write some notes, maybe. Tomorrow we’ll have a discussion over them, while watching the footage I have here.” She held up a VHS, with class beginning to chatter once more.

“Movie time, nice.”

“Dipshit, it’s not a movie. It’s a show of our Mr. Satan facing off against Cell!”

“ _ Perfect _ Cell.”

“Ooh yeah.”

“What about those magicians? They didn’t do much, right?” Angela inquired.

The sinking feeling in his chest only intensified.

Sighing, the teacher leaned back onto her desk, the action causing it to creak. “Well, ah... hm. It’s been a bit since I’ve last watched this, you see. But I do believe that they weren’t there just to play tricks. Surely you saw how that orange hillbilly stood up to that monster, right?”

Gohan raised his head with more intent to listen.

There were more whispers, and a barely concealed snort from Videl. Guess he knew what her standpoint was...

“Of course, he gave up real quick after he knew that he didn’t stand a chance!” The woman laughed and adjusted her glasses. “But those magicians were there for a reason, and I don’t think it was just to play tricks.”

“Teach, you really believe that nonsense?” Sharpener spoke out not bothering to raise his hand.

“Look underneath the underneath, I always say. Right, Videl?” The lady turned and smiled at her, with the girl sitting up straighter. “You’re quite adept at doing that- it’s a skill required for crime fighting.”

“I guess...” She murmured.

Why was she so subdued?

“Yeah, Videl’s pretty badass!”

“Language!”

At that moment, the bell rang. All of the students, save for Videl and Gohan, shot up out of their seats. 

“Oh! Before you leave, pick up a permission slip!” The teacher patted her desk, where white half slips of paper lay. “We will be going on a field trip Monday, and you’ll need your parents or guardian to sign it.” With that, she left the room.

The chatter that came with exiting the room only increased in volume after her statement. Students flocked to the front of the room to grab a piece of the pile.

“Huh.” Gohan wondered out loud. “Wonder where to?” He had never been on a field trip before, it sounded exciting. 

Videl looked much less excited. “Dunno. With everyone’s constant worship towards my dad, it would probably be my house.” She shuddered. “I don’t want people in my room...”

The teen quirked an eyebrow. “I’d expect you to be more excited?”

“Not really. I hear about his victories like, every day.” She waved her hand off to accentuate her point, and as a goodbye to Erasa and Sharpener who were leaving. “This is just a school-ified version of it.”

“...Schoolified?”

Videl shrugged, opting to stand up and head to the front of the room. She picked up one of the slips of paper and looked down at it, her face brightening. “Oh! Good news, it’s not my house!”

Chuckling, Gohan made his way down to the front as well. “Where is it?”

“The site of the Cell Games arena!”

His stomach  _ lurched. _

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re thinking what I’m thinking, yes.
> 
> It’s a Gohan gets revealed as- *shadow grabs me from behind and pulls me into the void*
> 
> *The shadow begins to speak*
> 
> Basically the author is an idiot who can’t stop writing self indulgent fics So. Good luck with this one, kiddos. ;)


End file.
